This invention is related to co-pending application bearing Ser. No. 816,095 which was filed on Jan. 3, 1986 in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.
In many carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) injection wells, it is desirable to alter the injectivity of CO.sub.2 to improve sweep of the formation. Mechanical isolation or diversion is not practical due to the cost of equipment.
Perforation ball sealers are used effectively in various stimulation treatments to divert treating fluids such as acids, solvents, and fracturing fluids. The adaptation and effective use of perforation ball sealers is well documented in the literature. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,102,401; 4,244,425; and 4,287,952 issued to Exxon Corporation are examples of where perforation ball sealers have been used to divert treating liquids in formations. The prior art references do not show use of ball sealers in a CO.sub.2 injection process during the recovery of hydrocarbonaceous fluids from a reservoir or formation. Therefore, what is needed is a method for utilization of ball sealers with a CO.sub.2 injection process which follows a liquid treatment of a formation.